Minuet
by Akely
Summary: The story of a prince who loses everything, And the story of a princess who had lost everything, Their story.


**Minuet**

* * *

The marble floor is polished and heels are clinking along the orchestra's masterful _rondo capriccioso_, it is after all in the royal castle that the noblest party in. Exotic perfume permeates his sense and expensive dresses twirl around him an endless pastel rainbow sprinkled with vivid purple and orange– occasionally burning his eyes. Some people just shouldn't, _legally_ be allowed to wear such bright colours.

Even for the occasional beauties he doesn't bat an eye and glares at Hijikata, the royal advisor, from across the room. Quite a feat, considering how large the royal castle's ballroom is.

"Your Majesty, my daughter here is exceptionally great at dancing. If my lowly self permits it, you should give it a try."

The habitual _paysage_ expected from this kind of event, ranging from ambitious mothers, calculating men and devious, unmarried girls. Okita Sougo, heir to the throne of Edo, is bored. For some months now both his sister and royal aids have been pressing him for marriage and producing a son to assure his seat.

His dearest sister won't rule forever, born a woman it is only fated that he would one day become the king. And a king is nothing but a man without a queen and the consequent descendants.

"To conclude this beautiful evening," Mitsuba's soft voice echoes as the back room reveals a banquet, a feast and at the center of the stage a red figure. He reaches immediately for his trusty sword but instead, he doesn't see an assassin but a dancer.

Amidst a second orchestra stand a girl clad in a red, long dress but what strikes him is her equally bright hair and a pair of blue eyes burning with a fierce expression. As the first strings play the dancer arches and slowly raises her leg, in a contained balance she twirls along with the shy conversation of _Kreutzer_'s violins and descends to the floor. The long sleeves of her dress flow with each of her movements.

The pianist's fingers madden the rhythm and violins lead the dance. The dancer rises and ascends with graceful steps, the fan in her hand opening and closing in harmony with her. It is only then Sougo notices she's bare feet and not slipping on the marble, nor does she seem bothered by its coldness. Her eyes are fixated on them, with a smirk she speeds her dance and mesmerizes them all.

Her arms form a crescent moon and she jumps in a red, silky flame and she jumps down to the floor flawlessly, arching her back to the opposite of the floor, becoming the moon itself and with sheer power, throwing the balance off tips to the left. She seems to almost fall but doesn't; instead, she returns like a willow and continues to throw herself, each step quicker, more dangerous.

If _Kreutzer_ is a pursuit, a passionate chase then he realizes her that she is conversing with them, or rather _fighting_ them. Her eyes never leave them, mocking. She falls into a back handspring, followed by a split leap and twists, the fan cutting into the air.

_Try it_, she says, _detach your eyes from me._

The violin sings and the temptress lunges into cartwheels, falls and toe points. The last anger of the strings end with a rise, once again, and a perfect front scale with her back arched, her hands reaching for her feet. Her face is sweaty, blushing from the effort but she enthralled them all. Her lips curl into a haughty smile and in the silence leaves.

And only then, does the public applaud, the hex lifted away with her presence.

"What a magnificent show," a duke comments, "that is only befitting of our kingdom's royal family."

"Indeed, she seems to be one of those night tribe's woman. They are so rare– and strong, only your Majesty's family would be able to enslave one of those."

Noblemen, after all, do not change in one dance and the flower is quickly torn to flatter the superiors, leaving no thought for its wild beauty. Such is the way of the nobles; to flatter or to be flattered and ladies are quick to rush around him again, if they ever left him in the first place.

He; however, couldn't forget those blue eyes glowing with an evil mirth. Okita can't tear away his eyes from the stage she left from. Such fleeting figure had the prince's heart captured, but for the rest, only that fate can tell–

The story of a prince who loses everything,

And the story of a princess who had lost everything,

_Their story._

* * *

Songs mentioned:

1\. Rondo Capriccioso op.28 + Camille Introduction by Saint Saëns

2\. Violin Sonata No.9 (The Kreutzer Sonata) by Beethoven

It's an open-ending one-shot.  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
